


Test dummy.

by Understanding_unsteady



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Enderman, Experiments, Powerhungry!tubbo, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Understanding_unsteady/pseuds/Understanding_unsteady
Summary: "Techno, You there?" Came the familiar voice of Philza, along with a loud knocking on the door."Gimme a minute!" Techno called back. He quickly put in his emerald earring, smiling slightly, and heading for the door. He casually opened it and welcomed in his best friend."Hey techno, can we talk about something? Something serious"Philza was shifting uncomfortablely, his hands entwined with eachother in his lap and a lump in his throat."Oh, yeah sure? whats up?""Ive been thinking lately and I dont like the way people are treating some of the, *ahem* non human members of the SMP""Oh, how so?"(Fundy is human in my AU btw. Just so the story works. Hes just a furry lmaoooooooo)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. The plan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was dimmly lit and in the the center, a young man. Tubbo was sat, pondering silently. Hundreds of excited thoughts ran through his brain. 'they could certainly be an interesting pass time'....  
Fine, its decided. Tubbo stood up quickly and scribbled a few names down in his notebook, placing it back within his desk and turning for the door. He planned to sleep on it. Action would be taken in the morning. This was going to be fun :))

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Yawwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn*  
Tubbo awoke, slightly dazed from his very short amountof sleep. He had been up for a very long time last night, considering his options and how to go about this the most entertaining way possible. He grabbed his notebook and double checked the names, before changing into a formal outfit and cleaning his teeth. A quick comb through of his hair, and he was ready to go and put his plans to action.  
The walk along the prime path was boring and uneventful until he saw quackity up ahead.  
"HEY, QUAKITY! MEETING AT THE LAMANTREE IN 1 HOUR!"  
Quakity span around smiling, as usual. "Okay, has something happened?"  
"Dont worry! Nothing bad, I just thought of a fun little passtime for us :]]"  
"Welp, sure I guess?"  
"OH, can you also go find Fundy for me? Ive been looking for him as well"  
"Alright, see you in an hour!" Finsihed Quakity, running off to find Fundy

\--------------------------------------------50 minutes later------------------------------------------

'Okay', thought Tubbo, smiling to himself. 'time to head to the lamantree'  
He walked casually in its direction. He had been gathering iron and wood for the last 50 minutes, thinking about the best way to do what he had in mind, and he had come to a conclusion. All that was left to do now was put it out there and get Fundy and Quakity's opinions.  
He could see the tree in the distance now. Quakity and Fundy were both already there and Tubbo sped up to reach them.   
"Is anyone else around who might overhear?" Said Tubbo in a slightly hushed voice  
"We checked the area and no signs of anyone, or potion effects." Fundy reponded proudly  
"Nice one :]]" replied Tubbo happily, "Okay then, heres the plan..."

\----------------------chapter end---------------------------------------


	2. The arrival

Ranboo awoke with a start to hear a loud knocking on his door.  
"Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He sightly drowsily, making his was slowly to the door. "Who is it? what do you wan-"  
BANG!  
Tubbo grinned broadly at the (now knocked out) Ranboo that lay on the floor. "ALRIGHT! He exclaimed, " Next house :]]"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
POV SWITCH-  
Ghostbur sat, wide awake and concious, in the back seat of a car, humming, nervously. He didnt know what was going on but for the fact that ranboo was asleep beside him and Tubbo was on his over side. He flashed a small smile to him and then looked back at Ranboo.  
"He sure is sleepy isn't he?" Ghostbur laughed softly. "Where are we going again?"  
"Ghostbur please, pay attention this time, I not telling you again. This is like, the third time"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry"  
"Its fine Ghost, we are just going to get some stuff for, Ranboo, he feels sick"  
"Oh, Ok?"  
To be honest. Ghostbur was confused as ever. Why was Ranboo coming with if the were getting him stuff and he was sick but he decided it was irrelevant.   
For the remaining journey ghostbur continued to humm and vibe, occassionally zoning out looking outside the window. Eventually tubbo turns to look at ghostbur with a sigh. "I think its best we draw the curtains, we want to make sure ranboo gets his rest.". (dont question it, some car windows have lil curtains.) Ghostbur nodded smiling and the curtains were drawn. They travelled for another half an hour before the car came to a steady stop.   
"OH! are we finally here?" Exclaimed ghostbur happily. "i had no idea that journey would take so long!"  
"Yeah ghostbur. It uhhh. it sure did take a while." Tubbo responded boredley.   
"Everyone out of the car!" Quackity said smiling, "we've arrived"  
Ghostbur was extremely confused apon exiting the car. Before him stood an averagely sized white building with staned windows which seemed very hard to see through. It was as if they were designed just to allow light in and nothing else. The building looked fairly new as well, as if it was constructed very recently.  
"This doesnt look like how i remember a store?" Ghostbur spoke in a soft, confused tone.  
"Yes well you know how bad your memory is Ghost." Sighed Fundy. He held Ranboo in his arms- who was still knocked right out.   
"I- Why on earth are you bringing in ranboo?"  
"Look," Groaned Quakity, tired after a long journey of listening to ghostbur talk "please stop asking questions, you clearly have awful memory, weve established this"  
"Oh... okay sorry Quackity."  
Ghostbur seemed greatly upset by these words. It was his fault he didnt remember this stuff.  
They proceeded into the building, a somewhat awkward silence after that short little outburst. Suddenly the door closed and the click of the lock could be heard. Tubbo stood there, holding the key by his side and a small smile on his face.


	3. What happened?

"Oh....what are you doing?" Ghostbur felt himself become suddenly anxious. His head span slightly and he didnt know how to process what was going on. "Tubbo? Guys?"  
"Goodnight ghost"  
\------------------------------------  
Ranboo awoke hazily to the sound of footsteps. His vision was blurred greatly and he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "urghhh what?" He tried to sit up properly and look around but was met with a sharp realisation. Multiple chains were holding him down via his wrists, ankles and neck. He simply couldn't comprehend what was happening. He was sort of, uncomfortably slumped against the wall as his vision cleared slightly. He could see that the room was composed fully of white. The walls seemed to be painted metal- it felt cool on his back- and the floors were sort of like that of a science lab. Figures were moving around throughout the room, he counted three that he could see. "G-guys? hello? Where am I?"  
The figures turned to stare at the hybrid and ranboo flinched away from the eye contact. "please don't stare at me..." They didn't stop and Ranboo shifted uncomfortably in his spot. With quick 2 seconds glances, Ranboo could see that the men where wearing masks, they looked medical- white coats too. Someone walked over to him quietly and kneeled beside him, still trying to maintain eye contact.   
The man had fluffy brown hair and small horns and Ranboo quickly recognised him as Tubbo.  
"AH! Tubbo! Its you. please stop staring at me. Where am I?"  
Tubbo didn't rush to respond and still remained persistent to look at the poor half enderman in the eyes. "I do not need to talk to you right now but dont you worry, I promise to remove those shackles real soon."  
"Uh," Ranboo had no clue how to respond. In truth, Tubbo's tone made him twitch slightly. A small enderman -vwoop- noise escaped his lips and Tubbo chuckled slightly.  
"Yes Ranboo. You are very, interesting." Tubbo stop back up and signalled to the other two "Quakity, fundy. Go get the other one"  
Panicking greatly now Ranboo shook violently. His pearl heart was screaming for him to teleport away from the potential danger but Ranboo simply couldn't risk another failed teleport.   
"Okay," Sighed Tubbo, standing up and finally removing his gaze from the trembling hybrid, "Talk to you soon." And with that, Ranboo was left alone, confined, and scared"  
( Sorry this is short, )


End file.
